bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underthesakuratree
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Momo Hinamori page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 02:34, 13 February 2010 If you're looking for this... ...it's on my blog. Sorry! ^.^ ~ninarina~ Abusive behaviour and Hinamori quote Do not abuse other users and admins. Threats of violence are not tolerated here. Persist in this kind of behaviour and you will be banned. Secondly, the quote you added to Hinamori's page falls under the category of junk quote. It reveals nothing of her as a character and out of context, a particularly meaningless quote. Quotes must reveal something about the character, their ideology, personality, their attitude, it must reveal something. That quote does no such thing. Therefore, it is junk. Please refrain from adding junk quotes in the future. Tinni (Talk) 15:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I was not clear the last time, that quote is a junk quote. It is a pointless waste of space. Out of context, it conveys nothing! Quotes need to stand on their own. That does not. Without the pictures, without knowing which chapter it is from, that quote is meaningless. Do not add it again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Removes messages and changing profile pictures Firstly, it is against Bleach wiki policy to remove messages from user talk pages, especially warnings. Secondly, do not change profile pictures unilaterally, especially to a picture that is older then the current picture. I have reverted your changes and I suggest you familiarize yourself with our policies before making any more edits. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter what you think of the picture. You cannot change it without discussion. If you have a problem with the picture, bring it up on the articles talk page. Also, no you cannot add that quote to the quote section. If you wish, you can add more details to the synopsis section concerning Fake Karakura Town and work in the quote there. However, be careful not to remove references. References take the form Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 12 at edit level. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Quote As Tinni explained above, it was removed because the manual of style states that quotes must showcase some part of the character's personality. It also does not add anything worthwhile to the page. And do not use threatening language to another user, no matter who they are or what your intentions. User Page Policy, Discussion Policy. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Already said it before? Until now you forgot to apologize to the person you said it to in the first place. Apology accepted. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Feature Votes Please check the rules of the featured votes before adding anything to them. The quotes must come from chapters/episodes released this month. That quote was nominated last month, and did not gain any votes. Please do not add it again. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Language on blogs Do not use such language on the blogs or anywhere else on the wiki. (post at 19:26 on Lia Schiffer/392: The Breaking Glaciers) --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC)